


As this town slowly empties

by BurningFairytales



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Onesided Olette/Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFairytales/pseuds/BurningFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of squares, triangles and broken-off corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As this town slowly empties

Lately, Hayner has been in a bad mood.

The thing is, there is literally no reason for him to feel that way. Well okay, maybe there is; after all, summer vacation is almost over and he _still_ hasn’t done his homework. And then there’s Seifer, who always pisses him off anyway.

But that’s just the thing, these things always happen one way or another. There’s always homework to be done, and there’s always Seifer who’s a total jerk. It’s nothing new, so there’s not really anything to be in a bad mood about.

It’s ruining his last days of summer, damnit!

Grumpily, he munches on his ice-cream. Olette’s been weird lately, too. She talks about forgetting people, and then there’s Pence, who’s been researching some secret stuff all on his own again. Not that he’d actually ever admit it, but he almost feels lonely. If Roxas was here, he would-

Roxas?

Who’s that?

Frowning, Hayner tries to think of where that name came from. What name was it again? Ra... Ro...  
Damn, it had been at the tip of his tongue just seconds ago!

But it’s no use; the name is gone just like the thought. Everything’s weird lately. They’re going to research the seven wonders of Twilight Town tomorrow – for their homework – and Hayner has the feeling he’s done that before. He has a feeling that none of them are worth researching, because they’re all going to turn out to be a scam. That’s why he can’t get excited.

He wants to make the last days of summer vacation worth it. Wants to make them so special that they won’t forget. But everything feels off; like they’re all part of an incomplete shape – not a triangle like they used to think of themselves.

He looks down at his melting ice cream and thinks that it’s not the right shade of blue.

But it bugs him that he doesn’t know for what.

 

____

 

Sometimes, she thinks that there is someone missing.

It’s a silly thought, really. Most of the time, it’s not really a conscious thought at all; it’s more of a hollow feeling in her chest where it feels like a piece of her heart has gone missing. Olette asks Hayner about it, who only shrugs it off as one of the weird feelings that people get. Like tripping over air, maybe. She asks Pence, too, because Pence likes mysterious things, and he is more likely to listen to her anyway.

And Pence tells her stories about monsters that eat memories, mysterious shadows that sometimes appear and kidnap people. One story more fantastic and unbelievable than the next, and eventually, she gives up asking.

But the feeling doesn’t go away.

Sometimes, it’s barely there, and sometimes, very rarely so, Olette dreams.

She dreams of a boy whose face she can’t quite make out; dreams of the bluest eyes.

Blue eyes watching over her; blue eyes lit up with laughter. It’s always the same shade of blue that is haunting her dreams.

It doesn’t make sense, because both Hayner and Pence have brown ones, and she doesn’t really know anyone with eyes as blue as the ones she dreams of. But it’s important somehow, she knows this. She dreams of knowing this boy, dreams of almost calling out to him: “Ro-!“.

She struggles to remember the face that those eyes belong to; struggles to remember his name, but she always wakes up, and she always forgets.

Olette meets up with her two best friends; they eat ice cream at the station tower and bicker about their homework. She goes through life as if nothing has ever changed.

And it hasn’t, she reminds herself. This is her life. She’s Olette. She’s fifteen years old.

This is the life she’s always lead.

But when she’s in their hideout with Hayner and Pence, or when they’re sitting on that tower, she can’t help but think that there is someone missing.

But no, it’s always been the three of them.

Right?

Then whose eyes are that? Why does she dream of someone she has never met? And why, oh why, does it hurt so much?

Then, one day, a boy called Sora shows up, and Olette almost cries, because his eyes are so very much like the ones she dreamt of. They’re the exact same shade of blue. But they don’t light up the same way that her dream-boy’s do (really, Sora’s eyes seem to be perpetually bright), and she knows that this is not the same person.

And when Sora is about to get on the train and leave, a single tear rolls down his cheek, and Olette can’t help but think that it does not belong to him.

It’s her dream-boy’s. It’s _his_ pain and _his_ loneliness, and she wants so badly to wrap her arms around him and hold the boy she doesn’t remember.

Olette thinks she might be in love with someone that doesn’t exist, and that night, she cries and cries and cries, because she will never know him, and her life shouldn’t feel this empty.

 

___

 

He’s looking through his school bag to find the text book he needs for his homework when a slip of paper catches his attention. Taking it out of the notepad it’s sticking out of, Pence let’s himself fall back onto the chair.

It’s a ... a _photo_ , and somehow, the word leaves a strange aftertaste in his mouth. He tries saying it again as he regards the picture of Olette, Hayner and himself in front of the mansion. _Photo_. Saying it out loud feels wrong, somehow. Like when you say something over and over again, until it doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.

Or maybe like a word that hasn’t been said in a long time.

It’s strange, but somehow, he can’t get it out of his head. And besides, hadn’t Olette asked him about forgetting people, too? Pence has always loved analysing the mysterious and strange. It feels like it’s a word he forgot about, at one point. Pence thinks he remembers not remembering. He thinks he has memories of a life that isn’t his, even though it is so very much like the one he is living. This Pence still hasn’t finished his summer homework. He’s seen Hayner battle Seifer in the Struggle Tournament, and he’s seen him lose. But then, he thinks he remembers Hayner losing to someone else. Losing, but still so very proud, while the other person beats Seifer and smiles as he breaks the statue and divides it among the four of them.

It’s not exactly a memory... more like an idea in his head. An idea that he has no evidence to support, because he doesn’t own a part of that statue, and Seifer is still the Struggle Champion.

Pence wonders if it is possible to live the same life twice.

The three of them are smiling in the picture. It was taken when their holidays started, and they’d promised each other that this summer would be the best that they ever had; that it would be a summer that they would remember forever.

And the weird thing is that he thinks it’s the summer that he already forgot a great deal about. The photo looks like it’s missing something.

Pence would like to investigate this, but for the first time, he doesn’t know where to start. How do you investigate something like another life; one that you have no access to? Maybe, just this once, this mystery is one that is too big for him.

He doesn’t talk about it to the other two, doesn’t tell Olette that he has been having the same feeling as her; and in the end, the photo tucked back into the notepad, it too, is something that he will forget about sooner or later.

 

 

 


End file.
